


Connected

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 10 - Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> I may become a master of how to avoid writing intercourse for kink meme by the end of October.  
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

By the time Chanyeol gets to Baekhyun’s flat, he is so turned on, so hard that he can’t even be upset. Not that he ever was upset, he supposes, not really. He was irked though. It also figures that Baekhyun doesn’t notice any of it. He probably thinks it’s all him. 

Chanyeol has a key by now so he opens the front door, takes his shoes off, drops the bags, and walks right to Baekhyun’s bedroom. He opens the door, and in retrospect, he should have known this is not going to help his situation. What did he even expect? Baekhyun under the blankets and biting into the pillow. Not likely. 

Instead Baekhyun is spread over the top of the sheets, legs bent and open, three fingers inside himself and his other hand on his cock. His moan turns surprised when he catches Chanyeol standing there and his cock twitches. Chanyeol can _feel_ his pleasure spike up. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, and he sounds as desperate as he feels. Baekhyun’s eyes widen further. “I thought we agreed to take it slow.” 

Baekhyun clearly realizes now that not everything he feels is his own. 

“Oh. The _frustration_ ,” he whispers and bites his bottom lip. There’s a moment of silence. Then Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and closes his mouth. Chanyeol doesn’t want to watch, not so hungrily anyway. Baekhyun moans pitifully. 

“You told me it feels about the same in your head when I’m winning at PC games and when I jerk off,” he says, accusingly, and he’s pouting, now rolling himself into a blanket. 

They’ve known each other for a few years now, but only about half a year ago, their red threads connected, forming a bond. Chanyeol has always believed that one essentially chooses their soulmate. 

Still when it happened, they have only been a work colleagues. They decided not to jump into things, wait and see if the romantic feelings developed or if they ended up just really good friends who know how they feel without really speaking. But the pull was there and they have been dating for several weeks already, agreeing to not rush things. 

“Well,” Chanyeol scratches his neck nervously. It’s safe, kind of, to look at Baekhyun now, but the image of him like that, so close to coming, Chanyeol knows, is burned into Chanyeol’s brain and the arousal is still there, in the pit of both of their stomachs. “It was a comparison,” he explains at last. There’s the thrill, the excitement, the elation, but. _Obviously_ , it is a little different. I didn’t want to worry you, anyway.”

“Different enough that you barged in here with a hard on?” Baekhyun tilts his head. 

“It wasn’t just that, this time.” Chanyeol sighs. “I … I knew what you were thinking.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes are impossibly wide now. “Knew ... what?” 

“I think,” Chanyeol says slowly, trying to find words to explain what he’s been reading about a lot lately but was clearly not ready for, “that since we know about the bond, part of us is already trying to regulate it. Emotions flicker in easily, harder to control and more elemental. So I know every time you’re happy, or frustrated, or content or when you …” Chanyeol throws his hand out. 

“What, you can’t expect me to not masturbate, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines. “I haven't’ had sex since before I found out you’re my soulmate.” He is pouting even more now, and Chanyeol almost gets side tracked. Baekhyun must feel him practically melting despite it all, and his mouth grows softer in a smile. “Finish explaining,” he only says though. He probably also knows Chanyeol doesn’t want him to come close, yet. 

“Well, our bond has grown stronger already. So when you … when you enjoy yourself like you just did, you let go of all those things. You don't think about me not knowing and stuff. And you were thinking of me, too.” Chanyeol knows his ears are red, but it’s not that he’s not happy about Baekhyun thinking of him instead of some hot stranger, it’s just. “And that’s probably why I could not only feel you, but I could also kind of … I don’t know, see what exactly you were thinking about?” 

“So you spent the past, what, almost an hour knowing I am teasing and touching myself and thinking of you finally fucking him,” Baekhyun sums it up easily. The expression on his face is a bit unreadable. 

“We agreed to take it slow,” Chanyeol only repeats. “It felt unfair. I don’t want to rush things.” 

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun lifts himself up onto his knees, slowly moving down the bed towards Chanyeol, undoubtedly feeling his distress because Chanyeol has no intention or strength to control the bond right now. Chanyeol thought he was doing the things the right way. He just wanted to be sure they really want the same things and to be truly together, but here Baekhyun was, so unsatisfied and alone …”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun repeats. “I do know. We’re fine. I also totally didn’t want to give you erection in the middle of shopping for our dinner. But I knew you were coming over and that you’d be cute and hot in your apron and I did promise too, to not jump ahead of things, so I figured I’d take the edge off.” 

Chanyeol looks down at his feet. He hates how much, even now, he still wants to feel Baekhyun like that, be part of it, finish what Baekhyun’s started so that the hum of Baekhyun’s pleasure is not laced with the dissatisfaction of him not being able to actually come, to give himself the release he needed. 

“You have never been able to tell exactly what I'm thinking before, right? This is not something I’ve been doing to you regularly.” Baekhyun asks then. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, slowly processing how Baekhyun seems to be implying that every time he’s felt Baekhyun aroused, Baekhyun was probably thinking of him. Chanyeol never admitted that to himself. “Wait,” Baekhyun stops on the edge of the bed, about to touch Chanyeol when suddenly his mood shifts into darker, unhappy one. 

“I don’t even know how it feels when you are ... when you are liked this. That’s why I didn’t recognize your emotions this time. I never felt anything like that. Do I ignore our bond? Or do you block me that much?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes are hard looking at him. “Are you not letting me in?” 

Chanyeol wishes sometimes he could, only so he could collect himself and Baekhyun didn’t get all his inner processes. But the shift in Baekhyun’s face at Chanyeol’s panic is proof enough that he’s far from the bond connoisseur that Baekhyun has him for. 

“No, no,” he mutters, wanting to touch now, to smooth the crease on Baekhyun’s forehead. His naked shoulders are visible where the blanket’s fallen off, and his hair is sticking to his neck where the trails of sweat have been when Baekhyun-- Chanyeol groans. 

Baekhyun watches quietly and now he knows, must know, how much Chanyeol can’t help himself but want him. 

“I promised you. And I knew that if I … if I, well, jerked off, I’d be thinking of you, and you’d probably know what and when it happened. I didn’t want to pressure you. I felt it’d be hard to go slower if you knew too. 

“So you’ve just not been …” Baekhyun trails off, shell shocked. 

Chanyeol just shakes his head. “I want you, all the time, and it used to be a little scary, but then Baekhyun you're beautiful, funny, cute and smart, and you just fit me. It’s not a surprise. But I can wait.” 

Baekhyun reaches forward and pulls at both of Chanyeol’s wrists, forcing Chanyeol to step as close to the bed as possibly. He doesn’t say anything, he just looks into Chanyeol’s eyes, and there is so much emotions flooding Chanyeol at once: amazement, relief, adoration, gratefulness, want, want, almost suffocating. 

_Let’s not wait any longer._

They meet in that kiss, moving together, and it’s perfect, hungry kind of press of lips. Baekhyun moans and slides his hands up Chanyeol’s chest and over his shoulders then pushes at Chanyeol’s jacket. Chanyeol runs his hand down the back of Baekhyun’s back, fingers slipping into the cocoon of blankets and finding Baekhyun’s naked bottom. Baekhyun presses closer at that. 

When Chanyeol feels fingers undoing the zipper of his jeans, he pulls back a little, straightens up and runs his hand over Baekhyun’s cheek, cups his face. 

“Tell me outloud anyway,” he says. “Please.” 

Baekhyun catches the thumb of Chanyeol’s hand with his lips and sucks on it, watching Chanyeol tower over him with hooded eyes. He lets go, when Chanyeol’s hand shakes against his cheek, with a wet pop. 

“I want you, like you saw me want you,” he says. Chanyeol isn’t sure whose mind flashes back to Baekhyun's fantasy first, and it seems Baekhyun’s not either, a bit stunned by the sudden connection and its depth. 

“When you’re done with me,” he breathes, reaching for Chanyeol so that their mouths are aligned again, touching as he speaks, “we are learning how to do this mind reading properly. Your business trips would be much more bearable.” 

Chanyeol laughs, a sudden weight lifting off him even as he feels Baekhyun already focusing on _other things_. Chanyeol’s jeans and boxers are pulled down his ass and Baekhyun looks down and groans. “This is better than my fantasy already.” 

Chanyeol just pulls his own t-shirt over his head and pushes his jeans to his ankles, using his feet to get them off all the way. Baekhyun moves back on the bed in the meantime and lies back, the same way he was when Chanyeol came in. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol mutters, and Baekhyun smiles at him. 

“As soon as possible, please,” he says. 

Chanyeol finds the lube on the nightstand and it takes only a few strokes of his own hand while he watches Baekhyun pull at his cock lazily for both of them to be fully hard again. The pleasure he feels is overwhelming already, an endless loop of him and Baekhyun, and he really, really gets it how much Baekhyun wants him inside. Chanyeol wants that too and it’s almost too easy. 

He slides in easily with how well Baekhyun’s stretched himself, and he folds Baekhyun almost in half, thighs to his chest, just like he knows Baekhyun’s wanted it. 

“Ah,” Baekhyun smiles at him. “You really know all. Was it a bit of a torture,” he ask, breathless, while Chanyeol breathes in and out a few times. This is no really going to last long, he thinks. He too has been on edge. 

“Well then make the best of it,” Baekhyun says out loud, and Chanyeol doesn’t care anymore, about being able to filter anything, not now. Baekhyun feels so good, and he seems to really like the stretch of his skin around Chanyeol’s cock, and oh god, Chanyeol thought their first time would be so different. That it would be slow, full of touches and exploring and kisses. He was planning to find every mole on Baekhyun’s body, learn all his sensitive spots. 

“Later, there will be time for all that later,” Baekhyun only mutters now, one hand pulling at Chanyeol’s hair, and he’s right. Chanyeol stops thinking and just pulls his hips back, and pushes in, out, in, fast, strong, while holding onto the back of Baekhyun's thighs and mouthing at any skin he can reach, on Baekhyun's mouth, jaw, collarbones. 

Baekhyun starts whining and moaning, and his fist in Chanyeol’s hair tightens. He’s just as close and just as fast as Chanyeol, and it’s blinding, the way he just wants and craves, and takes all Chanyeol can give him. 

“Touch yourself,” Chanyeol murmurs, because it feels like Baekhyun needs the release, needs it now, and it pushes Chanyeol’s own desire to almost painful. Baekhyun only shakes his head, and arches somehow, impossibly. 

“Harder,” he breathes out. “More, just like this,” he pleads, and Chanyeol latches his mouth to his neck and tries to keep the rhythm- He fucks Baekhyun so hard that the skin burns where their hips meet, and Chanyeol’s whole arms shake where he uses them to hold Baekhyun in place by his thighs. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun practically wails, and Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to do than keep going. Baekhyun’s neck is bruising, and his body, his entire being is pulling tight pulling Chanyeol in. Chanyeol thinks he never wants to let go of him, that he wants to feel Baekhyun like this forever, always, perfect, wrapped around each other, connected in everything, his. 

“Mine,” he mouths into Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun cries out and comes, shudders violently under Chanyeol with the force of it and stains both of their chest with his release. Chanyeol’s entire being feels Baekhyun’s orgasm explode, and there’s no way he could have hold his own off. It’s the most intense experience he’s ever had and his nails dig into Baekhyun’s thighs painfully as he rides the shock of it. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Baekhyun's chanting, not any better, and Chanyeol’s sure there is going to be hair pulled out of his head and red lines down his back where Baekhyun runs his nails deep when they finally let go of each other. It feels forever until the moment passes. The first thing Chanyeol feels is Baekhyun thinking they are super sticky but he doesn’t want Chanyeol to move yet. 

“I don’t think I can,” he mutters, honestly, into Baekhyun’s neck, but he releases his hold on Baekhyun’s thighs, runs his palms over them and eases them down until Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol, hooks them over the back of Chanyeol’s thighs. 

“No wonder everyone says bonded people have the best sex. It’s double the orgasm,” Baekhyun says aloud at last. Very pleased. “Also I’m glad you enjoy my ass so much.” Baekhyun’s gotten real good real quick at reading Chanyeol like open book, now that he knows it’s a possibility. 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol groans. Baekhyun laughs. “You never told me, you like my mouth either.” 

“It’s a good mouth, for sure,” Baekhyun agrees easily, and Chanyeol just knows he’s thinking of his cock in it. Baekhyun clenches around Chanyeol’s softening cock still him and Chanyeol groans. 

“I think the next stage after that celibate you just put yourself through is inevitably the no leaving the bed on weekends.” Baekhyun only continues. “Also I know which printer room has a broken camera at work.” 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol just groans, but he’s already thinking of it. Or Baekhyun is. Chanyeol's not sure. Relaxed like this, tangled together, everything flows freely. 

“You love me,” Baekhyun says next, awed. 

_Ops_

They are definitely not being slow about this anymore, not in anyway. 

Chanyeol sighs. “I really, really do. But with this too, that’s not how I imagined telling you.” 

“I think it’s perfect,” Baekhyun says, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair and over the ridge of Chanyeol’s left ear. Apparently Baekhyun is kind of weak for those. They really need to learn how to control all this. “I’m also hungry,”so I suggest we do make the dinner now and then you can have me for desserts, spread on the dinner table. I have a few birthmarks you’re really going to have to look for,” Baekhyun adds cheerily. 

Chanyeol just hides his face, that is reddening again, in Baekhyun’s chest, and breathes him in. Like this, he can feel Baekhyun’s own confession loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
